A conventional vehicle seat assembly may include a seat base which is mounted to a vehicle floor by a pivotable connection at the front end of the seat base. A latch assembly may be mounted to a rear end of the seat base and can be removably connected to a striker pin mounted on the vehicle floor. Manufacturing variations in the construction of the seat assembly and of the location of the striker pin on the vehicle floor can cause misalignment between the latch assembly and the striker pin. The teachings of the present disclosure provide assemblies and methods for accommodating such misalignment and securely engaging the latch assembly with the striker pin.